The present invention relates to an arrangement for fitting an exhaust cleaning unit in an exhaust passage of an engine, particularly in a vehicle.
An exhaust line leading exhaust gases out from a diesel engine in a heavy vehicle comprises usually a plurality of exhaust cleaning units, e.g. a particle filter, an oxidation catalyst and an SCR catalyst. This makes it possible for the exhaust gases to be cleaned so as to meet the increasingly stringent requirements with regard to discharge of emissions. The aforesaid exhaust cleaning units may with advantage be fitted in a silencer in the exhaust line, but the cleaning units have sensitive surfaces and may need to be replaced after a certain period of use. In particular, a particle filter will become blocked relatively quickly and may need to be replaced or cleaned relatively frequently.
However, it is often difficult to reach and replace an exhaust cleaning unit in an exhaust line, particularly if it is fitted inside a silencer. It is also difficult to achieve a completely gastight installation of an exhaust cleaning unit in the silencer, which entails having to create an internally tight closure to ensure that no exhaust gases can leak past the exhaust cleaning unit in the silencer. If such leakage occurs, the necessary requirements for exhaust cleaning may not be met. It is also necessary to create an internally tight closure to ensure that no exhaust gases leak out from an openable cover or similar device which is required to make it possible to fit an exhaust cleaning unit inside the silencer. If exhaust gases leak out from the silencer, surrounding equipment items in the vehicle may be damaged by the warm exhaust gases.